


I'm Impressed

by Kawashimiya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawashimiya/pseuds/Kawashimiya
Summary: For some reason, Overwatch and Talon have aligning objectives. Mercy has to deal with a particularly obnoxious spider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> To write or not to write, ngl I wrote this when I was supposed to be studying Hamlet. Anyway, a few notes! I know Route 66 is an escort map but I just changed it up a bit ok. Assume this is happening around the start of the map on escort. I'm pretty sure the "you must like me" line has been used 90834098234 times in Mercymaker fics but just let me use it this once ok I gotta do it!!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :^)

Mercy noticed the limp in Widowmaker's gait, carefully watching her move through Route 66. The doctor was busy patching injured soldiers up, but nothing could escape her well-trained eyes. Top doctor Angela Ziegler could spot an injury from miles away.

"Widowmaker." She called into her comms, her tone commanding.

"What?" The Talon agent responded, annoyance weaved in her tone.

For once, Overwatch and Talon had a mission with aligning objectives, and a particular trained assassin was sent to work with the people she was actually meant to work against. She was obviously not too happy about that - she didn’t trust Overwatch enough, and they didn’t trust her either, but here they are, having to protect soldiers long enough so the rescue helicopters could come and pick all of them up.

"Come here. I'll fix you up." Mercy replied, already looking at Widowmaker on her perch.

"Doctor," Widowmaker started, "can't you see I'm busy? Soldiers could come and attack any second. I don't need Ms Medic to baby me over a small scratch."

"Doctor's orders." Mercy exhaled into the comms. She had immense patience as a medic, having to deal with people yelling for her every second but _this woman_ \- this stubborn, "skilled assassin" - managed to get on her every nerve.

"That's not going to work on me."

Mercy could actually hear Widowmaker's smirk through the muffled voice coming through the earpiece in her ears. 

In less than a minute, Widowmaker saw the doctor flying towards her, holding onto her staff.

"We have a few heroes up front so we'll have time for this Ms Assassin." Mercy half-glared. "So where does it hurt?"

"If you take too long and cause us to lose this, the blame's on Overwatch." Widowmaker mumbled, sitting down and showing Mercy the big laceration on her thigh.

"Don't compare me to your Talon medics." Mercy puffed, angrily (but gently) dabbing at Widowmaker's bleeding thigh. They were both seated comfortably on a high lookout. If anyone was coming, Mercy trusted Widowmaker would notice.

"You call this," - she motioned at the laceration - "a scratch. If this _scratch_  gets infected you are going to lose your life. How could you not need medical attention for this?”

"Aw, is Ms Medic angry?" 

Was Widowmaker teasing her? Mercy clicked her tongue. Why did she even care about Widowmaker? Her stupid smirk and her voice and her face in general seemed to rub Mercy all the wrong ways. 

"You must like me." Widowmaker let out a small laugh, watching Mercy dress her wound diligently. Indeed, Talon medics were definitely not even half as efficient as she was.

"I'm just doing what a doctor should do." Mercy said, pulling extra hard on the bandage she wrapped around the wound. "Your hand."

"What hand?" Widowmaker asked, raising an eyebrow. She saw Mercy bite her lip - _god, was she hot_ \- and knew she was losing her godly patience.

Mercy snatched her right hand, which was resting over Widow's Kiss. Another cut on her wrist, though this one was smaller. She tended to it delicately, making sure Widowmaker didn't lose anymore blood.

"You must _really_ like me." Widowmaker laughed again, daring to lean closer to the woman, who just blatantly ignored her. 

"No scratches can escape your eyes I see.” She added.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Mercy replied. "My eyes are as well-trained as yours looking out for soldiers to kill." Then, out of nowhere, Mercy giggled, "One shot one heal."

Widowmaker felt her heart jump at Mercy's sudden outburst of laughter.

"N-Not funny." She managed to say, trying to appear unimpressed at her ridiculous pun. Mercy still held onto her right arm, fingers wrapped around her wrist.

Widowmaker pulled her arm back, "Be careful Doctor, you wouldn’t want to hold onto a spider for too long... it might sting."

Mercy was unfazed by the woman's threats. She stared straight at her amber eyes, face emotionless.

Widowmaker felt beads of sweat forming on her forehead. _Doctors sure are scary_ , she thought, and simply pushed the blame to the hot weather for causing her sweat.

"Your hand, _Ms Spider_. I don't believe I'm done yet." Mercy demanded. She didn't wait for Widowmaker to offer her arm, instead, she just pulled it back towards her and laid it on her leg, two fingers pressing onto her pulse point. 

"Why is your pulse so... fast?" Mercy asked. "Is it a natural thing for you? I mean. You're blue because of bradycardia but your pulse? It doesn't make sense."

Widowmaker ignored Mercy's question, trying to focus on a random spot of the road ahead to distract herself from Mercy, who seemed like she was glowing.

"Widowmaker?" Mercy questioned. "What, is it because I'm an _'Overwatch medic'_ so you can't tell me?"

"That's not it, Doctor." Widowmaker still avoided eye contact with Mercy, trying to keep her voice as level as it normally was. "Just do your thing with the staff and leave."

"No, I don't think so. I have to take your heart rate. You know, I would really like to _'do my thing'_ with my staff and leave, but you're really worrying me right now." Mercy said, taking out a stethoscope from one of her pockets. "Excuse me." She mumbled, placing the head over Widowmaker's chest.

Normally Mercy would be calm and composed, but staring at Widowmaker's exposed skin caused a riot in her brain. It didn't help that she smelled so good, and this wasn’t the first time Mercy noticed Widowmaker’s perfume. She just smelled so sweet even when Widowmaker was _this_ close to killing her so many times in past missions.

"Inhale, then exhale." Mercy instructed. 

"Am I dying?" Widowmaker joked.

"Your lungs sound fine. Everything sounds fine actually, but your heart rate is surprisingly quick too. Maybe you should get that checked with one of your doctors." Mercy said, keeping the stethoscope back in her pocket. "No, you're not dying." She added on, seeming to only have just registered the joke. She laughed, “Not on my watch.” 

"Easily tickled aren't you." Widowmaker commented, noting that Mercy had the laugh of angels (coupled with the glow that she had) and Widowmaker scowled at the goddamn sun for making people glow like _that._

Widowmaker was going to retract her arm, but Mercy held onto it. 

“Blood pressure.” She merely stated, taking out a cuff from God knows where.

“I’m impressed.” Widowmaker said, feeling the cuff inflate and deflate around her arm. “I wouldn’t mind if you were my doctor.”

Mercy pretended to cough, then kept all her equipment. 

"Now I'll just do the thing with my staff and leave you to sit pretty here." Mercy said, standing up and sweeping dirt off her uniform.

"Thanks for the compliment, Chérie." Widowmaker did the sickening smile where one corner of her lip tugged higher than the other, leaving Mercy to curse the sun for the blush painting her cheeks.

Mercy gave Widowmaker a heal with the wave of her staff, patching up any other small injuries she might have missed. 

Widowmaker winked, "Merci."

"I need healing!" Someone yelled in the comms. 

Mercy gave Widowmaker a slight smile with a nod of her head, “Pretty nice to be working together isn’t it?” 

“Maybe.” Widowmaker scoffed, scoping into the distance once again, feeling so much better than before. “Go ahead Doc, I’ve got you in my infra-sights.” 

“That’s not your line!” Mercy laughed. “But I got my eye on you too.”

She watched Mercy fly off into the distance through her scope. 

“A thing of beauty.” Widowmaker smiled.


End file.
